


Chat Chronicles

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Category: SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Dehumanization, Gen, I’m really at a loss for words for what to tag this, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: In a world where Live streaming doesn’t exist, some people still experience something or someone known as “Chat”. The SCP foundation has recently taken to collecting these entities connected to this “Chat”.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Vin

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know much about SCP, but I was watching Vinny’s Airplane Mode stream where he spent about an hour in a game that was simulating a flight in real time. In the comments, someone commented “Pizza pasta man causes disturbance on plane while talking aloud to an imaginary entity he refers to as “chat”.” And it gave me the idea.
> 
> So as explained in the summary, Live streaming doesn’t exist. I don’t know why, don’t question it, But any streamers I will write are *not* streamers in the fic. They are victims of Chat.
> 
> Again, like I said, I’m not too familiar with SCP, but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless! Here we go!

** Item #:  ** SCP-VNSCE-01

** Object Class: ** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-VNSCE-01 is to be kept in a moderately sized apartment-esque containment cell which is to be kept under 24-hour surveillance. It is to be provided with entertainment

**Description** :  SCP-VNSCE-01 is one of a two known people who claim to be a  member of a group called █████. VNSCE-01 was first reported in  █████ , New York, where many people told the police after It was spotted in public talking to its self. Before it was brought in, It and others referred to it as “Vinny”. It takes on the form of a nearing middle aged, American man with messy brown hair and a light beard. It is most commonly seen wearing a brown cap with a yellow block with a question mark on it on the front. Where it received the hat and whether it is important is unknown. 

It seems to constantly be speaking with a non-visible entity that it refers to as _“Chat”_. It is unclear if this _“Chat”_ is something or someone only VNSCE-01 can see, or if it is a voice or group of voices only it can hear. Test have been run to find if it is possible for others to see or hear _Chat._

When frustrated, VNSCE-01 has a tendency to make strange, clearly inhuman noises. It would seem either it or _Chat_ have categorized the different noises it makes. They are as follows:

  * **The Duck:** The _“Duck”_ is the most common. As the name suggests, This particular sound resembles that of a Duck quack, but only vaguely. The _Duck_ is identified by its Duck-like quacks and phlegmy nature. Sometimes VNSCE-01 Will instantaneously do the _“Duck”_ for no discernible reason.
  * **The Tinky-Winky:** The _“Tinky-Winky_ ” is supposedly a liked voice by _Chat_. While the _“Duck”_ is a series of scream adjacent noises, the _“Tinky-Winky”_ is a voice VNSCE-01 puts on when frustrated. It seems to be named after the Teletubbie character of the same name, of which its voice resembles in some aspects. 
  * **The Binyot:** The _“Binyot”_ seems to be yet another well liked voice of _Chat’s_ according to VNSCE-01. The _“Binyot”_ is a distorted version of it’s own voice that can be Uncanny at times. It is typically more violent then it’s normal voice, and seems to be the voice it uses when Mocking _Chat_.
  * **Speen:** This one seems to be yet another one that Chat loves. According to VNSCE-01, Chat is always asking him to **“Speen”** and he often obliges. He only ever says the word _“Spin”_ with this voice when he sees something or someone Spinning. The name of said voice is derived from the world _“Spin”._
  * **Meat:** This voice consists of VNSCE-01 making a strange, unintelligible noise that can be written down as _“eyeow”_ , _“yeow”_ or _“yow”_. The origin of the name is unknown.



On top of VNSCE-01 having _Chat_ and it’s ability to make the strange noises, It has been observed seemingly breaking reality. When bored or angry, VNSCE-01 will begin to toy with objects and other things nearby. If left to it’s own devices for too long, Things may begin to _“Glitch”_ as it has described it. Items may phase through walls, Walls may cave in without and physical damage to the surrounding area, People may find themselves sinking into the floor and a variety of other bizarre phenomena.

* * *

  
**_Interview With SCP-VNSCE-01_ **

** Interviewer:  ** Dr.  █████

 **Interviewee:** SCP-VNSCE-01

** Background: ** SCP-VNSCE-01 was interviewed shortly after being brought to the foundation. 

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** Hello, _VNSCE-01_ , Are you ready to begin?

**VNSCE-01:** I don’t wanna be here. Why am I he- No, Chat, shut up, I am not listening to you, you have the IQ of a two year old fetus, shut it

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** Are you aware of why you are here?

**VNSCE-01:** Chat? Is it cuz Chat? I don’t control them, they’re fucking feral, they cannot be controlled

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** May you please explain this Chat entity?

_ [VNSCE-01 remains quiet] _

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** Very well... I shall explain to you why you are here

_ [VNSCE-01 raises a eyebrow, presumably at the mention of an explanation] _

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** You have been observed to exhibit supernatural and dangerous abilities. You are here so we can keep others out of harms way and to keep you safe

**VNSCE-01:** You hearing this, Chat? Bullshit

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** I ask you do not use profanity here, _VNSCE-01_

**VNSCE-01:** Fuck that, no way, that’s bullsh- Yeah, exactly! That’s what I’m saying, Chat! Why can’t you use my real name! Fucking dumb as shit! I’m not a monster or whatever you think I am!

_ [Dr.  █████ clears their throat] _

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** We simply want to understand you and help you and others stay safe. To do that, we need to understand you

_ [VNSCE-01 averts it’s eyes until Dr.  █████ speaks again] _

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** May I ask you to explain this _“Chat”_ entity?

**VNSCE-01:** Chat is Chat. They speak to me and no one else but _Joel_ and apparently a few others can hear them and they are absolute fucking babies

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** I see... And Chat is the one who you speak to?

_ [VNSCE-01 nods] _

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** I see... And what of these voices I have heard of from others? 

**VNSCE-01 _[Tinky-Winky voice]_ :** What, Like this? What are you, Chat?

_ [Dr.  █████ ’s eyes visibly widen at the sudden voice change] _

**VNSCE-01 _[Binyot]_ :** Or maybe Ou want dis voice-e

_ [VNSCE-01 makes a loud noise with his Duck voice. Dr.  █████ is startled] _

**VNSCE-01 _[Meat]_ :** EYEOW

_ [Dr.  █████ remains quiet as VNSCE-01 watches them, seemingly proud] _

**VNSCE-01 _[Normal voice]_ :** Y’see that, Chat? Fucked. Absolutely fucking shit on.

 ** Dr.  █████ ** **:** _VNSCE-01,_ I ask you do not change your voice in such a way. I was simply asking about it... Perhaps you can explain what exactly it is and how you do it?

_ [VNSCE-01 shrugs] _

**VNSCE-01:** There’s the Duck

_ [VNSCE-01 creates a noise similar to one of a duck] _

**VNSCE-01 _[Tinky-Winky]_ :** This is Tinky-Winky!

**VNSCE-01 _[Binyot]_ :** eend dis ees my Binyot Voice-e

**VNSCE-01 _[Normal voice]_ :** This is my Meat

**VNSCE-01 _[Meat]_ :** EYEOW

**VNSCE-01 _[Normal voice]_ :** And this is the one that Chat really loves... Are ya ready, Chat? You better be ready, You know I never say Spin when something isn’t spinning, so are you ready?

_ [VNSCE-01 goes quiet for about ten seconds. Dr.  █████ remains silent during this time] _

**VNSCE-01:** Alright, here we go Chat, ready?

_[VNSCE-01 is quiet for about five seconds]_

**VNSCE-01:** No no no, it’s just not right! I can’t Spin when there’s nothing Spinning! Uhhhh...

_ [VNSCE-01 rises from it’s chair. Dr.  █████ is carefully eyeing it as it moves around the small interviewing room] _

**VNSCE-01:** Hmmm... Chat, wha- No! Chat, I’m not- No! Chat... Come on... Chat... Really???

_ [VNSCE-01 turns to look at Dr.  █████ , who is staring back] _

**VNSCE-01:** Hey dude, can you like... Spin... For me?

_ [Dr.  █████ raises an eyebrow] _

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** May I inquire as to why?

 **VNSCE-01:** So I can do my Spin. I can’t Spin if there’s nothing Spinning, and... Actually!

_ [VNSCE-01’s eyes light up, and it takes off it’s cap, tossing it onto the interview table] _

**VNSCE-01:** Are ya ready, Chat? You’ll get your Spin soon

_ [VNSCE-01 focuses on it’s cap and it starts to subtly move on the table, occasionally hopping up from its resting position] _

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** _VNSCE-01,_ Cease this at once!

_ [VNSCE-01 looks up to Dr.  █████ and the hat stops] _

**VNSCE-01:** Shut the fuck up, dude! I’m trying to Spin!

_ [VNSCE-01 turns back to the hat and appears to focus on it once again. The hat begins to shuffle in place and occasionally hop up. Dr.  █████ makes a move to speak, but VNSCE-01 angrily shushes them before they can even say a word. As VNSCE-01 continues to stare at the hat, the hat starts to become even more mobile. In about a minute, the hat is rotating on its brim at high speed. VNSCE-01 has a proud look on it’s face] _

**VNSCE-01 _[Speen]_ :** SPEEN!!!

_ [Dr.  █████ opens their mouth to speak but is cut off by VNSCE-01 before they can say anything] _

**VNSCE-01 _[Speen]_ :** LIKE TO SPEEeEEeeEeEeEeeeEEEEeEen!

_[VNSCE-01’s voice warbles and fluctuates in tone, pitch and volume rapidly as it says “Speen”]_

_ [VNSCE-01’s hat stops it’s rotating and VNSCE-01 calms, sitting back in it’s chair. No other anomaly is detected after VNSCE-01 did what it did] _

**VNSCE-01 _[Normal voice]_ :** And that is my Speen!! I only Spin when I see something Spinning

_ [Dr.  █████ nods and jots down some notes] _

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** Now, is it that you are physically incapable of “Spin” when nothing is Spinning, or is it simply you not wanting to?

**VNSCE-01:** I dunno, Chat, what’d’you think?

_ [Both are quiet] _

**VNSCE-01:** Bit o’ both

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** I see...

_ [Dr.  █████ writes down more notes] _

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** That is all for now, thank you, _VNSCE-01_... And... Thank you, Chat, I suppose... _VNSCE-01_ , if you will follow me to your containment cell, please?

**VNSCE-01:** Yeah, whatever, Chat is... Wow, Chat is goin’ absolutely fucking Bonkers that you acknowledged them, wow, okay... Also, Please call me _Vinny,_ I am not some... Object or whatever the fuck

* * *

** Post-Interview Information:  ** VNSCE-01 has been relatively co-operative so far. It continues to insist it is not a danger and that it should be called _“Vinny”_. 


	2. Varg

** Item #:  ** SCP-VNSCE-02

** Object Class: ** Euclid

** Special Containment Procedures:  ** SCP-VINSCE-02 is to be kept in a moderately sized apartment-esque containment cell which is to be kept under 24-hour surveillance. It is to be provided with entertainment

**Description:** SCP-VNSCE-02 is one of a three known people who claim to be a  █████ member. VNSCE-02 was found in  █████ , Sweden, reported by many people to the police after It was spotted in public talking to its self. Before it was brought in, It and others referred to it as _“Joel”_. It takes on the form of a young, Swedish man with long, messy, black hair. Similar to VNSCE-01, VNSCE-02 wears a small, blue Viking helmet with two yellow stripes arranged to look like a Swedish flag. Where this helmet was received or it’s importance is unknown.

It seems to constantly be speaking with the non-visible entity known as  _“Chat_ ” . It would appear that VNSCE-01 is also able to see or hear VNSCE-02’s Chat and that VNSCE-02 can see or hear VNSCE-01’s chat. Tests have been run to find if it is possible for others to see or hear  Chat.

Unlike VNSCE-01, VNSCE-02 does not have a tendency to make strange, inhuman noises. It has, however, displayed strange, unexplained behaviour and thinking patterns. They are as followed.

  * **Quoting phrases:** VNSCE-02 will often repeat phrases. The origin of these phrase is varied, but the most common origins are quotes from it’s supposed childhood, Quotes from video games andQuotes from movies or shows. The phrases it seems to speak often are _“Please come to Brazil”, “Who’s been drawin’ Dicks?”, “Grandma, No!”_ And _“I got my Barbecue shoes on”._
  * **Intense Fear of Aliens:** On multiple occasions, VNSCE-02 has expressed an intense fear of Aliens, and more specifically, the commonly depicted Gray aliens seen in science fiction.
  * **Weird obsessions with certain words:** similar to VNSCE-02 quoting phrases, It seems to have a strange obsession with repeating certain words. Some of these words include _“Mug”, “Bimbo”, “Mama”(or Mommy), “chew”_ and _“Bruh”_. 
  * **Language usage:** It claims that it grew up in Sweden and that Swedish is it’s first language, however it has never been caught on record speaking Swedish. Even when alone and talking to itself, It always speaks English.



VNSCE-02 does not seem to have abilities like VNSCE-01, and instead claims to have what it calls _“Bone Powers”_ however, these so called Bone Powers have never been seen. It would appear it is naturally cold resistant, as well. Raccoons also seem to be inexplicably attracted to VNSCE-02.

* * *

_** Interview With SCP-VNSCE-02 ** _

**Interviewer:** Dr.  █████

**Interviewee:** SCP-VNSCE-02

** Background: ** SCP-VNSCE-02 was interviewed shortly after being brought to the foundation, which was one year after SCP-VNSCE-01 joined the foundation.

** Dr.  █████ ** **:** Hello, VNSCE-02, Are you ready to begin?

VNSCE-02: Chat, Shut up... Yes, I’m ready, what’s happen’?

Dr.  █████ : Are you aware of why you’re here?

VNSCE-02: All I know is that Vinny’s here, too

Dr.  █████ : Vinny?

VNSCE-02: Yeah, he’s got his own Chat

Dr.  █████ : do you mean to say there are multiple of these “Chats”?

VNSCE-02: Of course, dude! Every Chat is unique!

[VNSCE-02 goes quiet for a second]

VNSCE-02: Though mine and Vinny’s kinda crossover

Dr.  █████ : Interesting... So, you do not know why you are here, correct?

VNSCE-02: Yeah, no, No idea.

Dr.  █████ : then I will tell you the same thing VNSCE-01 was... You have been observed to exhibit supernatural and dangerous abilities. You are here so we can keep others out of harms way and to keep you safe

VNSCE-02: Yeah!! Oh...

[VNSCE-02 suddenly stops speaking for five seconds. It appears to be hiding back laughter, however]

VNSCE-02: Chat, no. No, Chat, no, I will not. listen here, You do not tell me what to do. Alright? Fuck off, Chat

Dr.  █████ : I must ask you to please refrain from swearing, VNSCE-02

VNSCE-02: Chat! Oh my fucking god! Shut up! I’m not gonna t- No!! Chat! Holy shit!! Just be quiet for once!

Dr.  █████ : VNSCE-02, I have asked you to stop swearing

VNSCE-02: Hold on, Doctor dude, I gotta spe- CHAT! Oh. My. Fucking. God. Chat... You know what? I give up. Fuck you, Chat, I’m listening anymore

Dr.  █████ : VNSCE-02, please cease the swearing

VNSCE-02: Wha- Me? You’re talkin’ to me?

Dr.  █████ : there is no one else in the room, is there?

[VNSCE-02 shakes his head]

VNSCE-02: well, yeah, but my name is Joel, y’know

Dr.  █████ : I am well aware

VNSCE-02: Then why call me whatever the fuck?

Dr.  █████ : It is a formality and makes it easier to categorize and label you. I apologize, I would seem someone didn’t brief you about that. Your new name here is VNSCE-02.

VNSCE-02: Whatever.

Dr.  █████ : Good... Now, May I ask you to tell me if you have any sorts of abilities?

VNSCE-02: Bone Powers

Dr.  █████ : Could you please elaborate?

VNSCE-02: Powers. Over Bones. Bone Powers.

Dr.  █████ : That is not a satisfactory response, I’m sorry to say

VNSCE-02: Then no, I will not elaborate

[Dr.  █████ sighs]

Dr.  █████ : What about anything else, then?

[VNSCE-02 is quiet for about three seconds]

VNSCE-02: Has Vinny told you about our Vineshrooms?!

Dr.  █████ : I have not heard of such a thing

[VNSCE-02 cheers, seemingly excited]

VNSCE-02: Awesome! Lemme show ya!

[VNSCE-02 stands up and stretches behind it’s chair, taking in deep breaths as if preparing itself for something]

Dr.  █████ : VNSCE-02, What are you doing?

VNSCE-02: I’m summonin’ my Vineshroom!

[VNSCE-02 crouches down extremely low, and launches itself into the air. It hits it’s head on the ceiling, creating a crack. When it lands, it begins to do a dance]

VNSCE-02: And... Three! Two! One! VARGSHROOM!!

[A mushroom about double the size of Joel’s hand suddenly materializes. It is light green with large, white spots, and a Green V on a white dot at the centre of the from spot. Instead of a normal mushroom stem, it is a skull. On two opposite sides of the mushroom is equally sized horns that resemble bones. It seems to have two, red, glowing pupils]

VNSCE-02: Vargshroom! Vinny’s got his own! All of us at  █████ have one! Mine is Vargshroom, Vinny’s is Vineshroom, and  ██ ’s is... I don’t think he’s named his, actually...

Dr.  █████ : I’m sorry,  ██ ? There is a third member of  █████ ?

VNSCE-02: Yeah, of course! But...

[VNSCE-02 places the “Vargshroom” on the table and sits back down]

VNSCE-02: Like I said, Vinny’s got his own, too. Doesn’t look like Vargshroom, though. His looks more like an actual Mushroom.  ██ ’s has a gas mask

Dr.  █████ : and do these... Shrooms do anything?

[VNSCE-02 shrugs]

VNSCE-02: Not really, they’re kinda just little companion dudes

Dr.  █████ : You seem tired. I will lead you to your containment cell and we shall continue this interview later

VNSCE-02: Okay, Cool, I’m gonna check back in with chat...

[Dr.  █████ begins to pack their notes away as VNSCE-02 remains quiet]

VNSCE-02: What? You want me to punch him? He’s done nothing to you, Chat! If you want him to be punched, find someone else, cuz I’m not doin’ it! Wha- No! Chat!... How about you go Punch him? Oh wait, you can’t! Haha!

Dr.  █████ : Let’s get going now, VNSCE-02

VNSCE-02: Can I please be called Joel?

**Post-Interview Information:** VNSCE-02 is more resistant to foundation procedures, unlike VNSCE-01 who was ready to comply. 

Transcript for their first meeting within Foundation walls to come soon


	3. Transcripts

**VNSCE-02:** Vinny?

**VNSCE-01:** Hey Joel

 **VNSCE-02:** You just let them keep you here?

_[VNSCE-01 shrugs]_

**VNSCE-01:** It’s not like much of it has changed my life. I stayed inside most of the time anyway

 **VNSCE-02:** How much have you told them?

**VNSCE-01:** They know about my Chat, obviously, they know about my Meat voice, but they haven’t actually seen Meat yet. They know about my duck voice, but not about Scoot. They know about the tinky-winky voice and Binyot and Spin. They’ve seen me glitch a few times but they don’t like it when I do

**VNSCE-02:** No wonder that one scientist freaked when he saw Vargshroom

**VNSCE-01:** You showed them Vargshroom?!

**VNSCE-02:** Don’t know why you haven’t showed them Vineshroom

_ [VNSCE-01 Stutters] _

**VNSCE-02:** This conversation is being recorded, isn’t it?

_ [VNSCE-01 nods] _

**VNSCE-01:** most definitely. They wouldn’t let us speak without knowing what we’re talking about

**VNSCE-02:** Right... So, I suppose that means they are now aware of Meat and Scoot, then, huh?

**VNSCE-01:** Shit, you’re right. They’re gonna question me about that, now... Thanks a lot, Joel.

**VNSCE-02:** No problem, Vin

**VNSCE-01:** Just for that, I’m going to take this opportunity to ask about Fren and Pantherk

**VNSCE-02:** Wow, thanks a lot, Vinny

**VNSCE-01:** You are welcome, Joel

_ [VNSCE-02 is quiet for a second, then sighs] _

**VNSCE-02:** Pantherk should be okay. He is more than capable of defending himself, you know that

**VNSCE-01:** and Fren?

**VNSCE-02:** Fren is small. He will hopefully avoid detection. He’s too delicate for this fuckin’ place

**VNSCE-01:** You realize that’s just gonna make them want to investigate both of them even more?

**VNSCE-02:** Pantherk will be fine

**VNSCE-01:** They will interpret that as Pantherk being a threat

**VNSCE-02:** And I’m sure they will assume that Meat is also a threat considering what it looks like

**VNSCE-01:** Hey! Leave Meat out of this! Meat’s done nothing to you!

**VNSCE-02:** Meat is weird!

**VNSCE-01:** So is Pantherk!

**VNSCE-02:** What?! You can’t just insult Pantherk like that!

**VNSCE-01:** Then don’t insult Meat!

**VNSCE-02:** But Meat is weird!

**VNSCE-01:** Pantherk is just a dude with a panther head!

_ [An employee enters to break up their argument and to separate them. Transcript ends here] _

* * *

_ [Transcript from VNSCE-01 and VNSCE-02’s second meeting] _

**VNSCE-02:** Are you gonna insult Pantherk again?

**VNSCE-01:** As long as you don’t insult Meat

**VNSCE-02:** Fine.

**VNSCE-01:** good...

_ [There is two minutes of silence] _

**VNSCE-02:** They made you show them Scoot and Meat, then?

**VNSCE-01:** They did... Did they make you show them Fren or Pantherk?

**VNSCE-02:** I was able to get Fren to come over. Pantherk has refused to come to me, I think he knows

**VNSCE-01:** Do we... Do we tip them off to others?

**VNSCE-02:** they’re bound to found others one way or another. They don’t realize there’s a lot more of us then they think.

**VNSCE-01:** Well, now they do. They record these conversations, you know that, you’ve just tipped them off to others

**VNSCE-02:** Well, I did accidentally mention  ██ , so...

**VNSCE-01:** JOEL!

_ [VNSCE-01 suddenly stands up and flares at VNSCE-02. VNSCE-02’s eyes widen at VSNCE-01’s sudden outburst] _

**VNSCE-01:** What next? You gonna fucking tell ‘em that suddenly Chat isn’t a separate being? You gonna fucking go up to them and say “Oh hey, yeah, Chat is actually like, a bunch of people, it’s like a Hivemind sorta thing”? I wouldn’t be surprised if you decided it’d be smart to mention-

_ [The walls of the interviewing room begin to melt and the table starts to subtly vibrate on its own] _

**VNSCE-02:** VINNY!!

_ [VNSCE-02 cuts VNSCE-01 off before it can finish it’s sentence. The anomalies cease] _

**VNSCE-02:** You fuckin’ dumbass! Now they’re gonna fuckin’ question you about Chat being a hivemind! You’re the one who mentioned it! Holy fucking shit!

**VNSCE-01:** Fuck... You’re right... Shit.... Sorry, Joel, I... I lost it there...

**VNSCE-02:** Your own fault

**VNSCE-01:** It is not!

**VNSCE-02:** Is too

**VNSCE-01:** It’s not!

**VNSCE-02:** You’re the one who couldn’t stop yourself. You’re the one who still hasn’t gotten your glitching under control

**VNSCE-01:** Okay, Okay! Maybe a tiny bit my fault, but you’re the one who aggravated me!

**VNSCE-02:** Glad we’ve come to an agreement for who’s fault it was

_ [VNSCE-01 scoffs and rolls it’s eyes] _

**VNSCE-02:** What?

 **VNSCE-01:** It’s Whose. As in... _W-H-O-S-E_... Not Who’s, as in _W-H-O-Apostrophe-S_

**VNSCE-02:** What the fuck? There is literally no like, fuckin’ uh... No... uh... Chat, help me, what’s the word?

_ [VNSCE-01 rolls it’s eyes again and sighs] _

**VNSCE-02:** VERBAL! That’s it! Thanks Chat! Yeah! There is no verbal difference, there is no possible way you could know which one I meant!

**VNSCE-01:** I just know, okay! And you used the wrong one! I was just correcting you!

**VNSCE-02:** They’re gonna add that to your file, now

**VNSCE-01:** Fuck, you’re right...

**VNSCE-02:** Your file must be massive... Like, you’ve got so many fucking things about you

**VNSCE-01:** I guess... I can’t imagine yours is too big, though

_[VNSCE-02 shrugs]_

**VNSCE-02:** Yeah, I just got my Bone Powers, really. You’ve got like... All your voices, your glitching and even  █████ !

**VNSCE-01:** Yeah...

_ [Three minute of silence pass] _

**VNSCE-01** : My chat is very unhappy with you

**VNSCE-02:** And my chat is yelling at me to antagonize you even more

_[They both go silent for another minute]_

**VNSCE-02:** Listen man, I’m sorry, But there’s nothing we can do now that we’re here

**VNSCE-01:** Yeah, I guess...

_[Transcript ends]_


End file.
